The Challenge: Party in the Closet
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Boog wants to take Lenny to a party. Problems abound and, hopefully, everything will come out in the open, including love interests. BoogxLenny Slight alcohol usage. Do Not Hate.
1. Part One

A/N— This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** (named spelled this way on purpose). This is a one-shot challenge dedicated to . She posed the challenge and we at **The Love of Our Lust** listened. Love reviews, no haters and the like. This is a two-parter, which is most likely to get me in trouble. But it's long. That should count. There are faces as scene breaks. Please, disregard them as nothing to worry about.

Warning: Male on male romance, love, lust, and sex. Also some hardcore partying meant to be harmless, but doesn't turn out that way. Slight alcohol usage.

Summery: Boog wants to take Lenny to a party to unwind and possibly for a bit more. BoogxLenny

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, though we can all dream.

The Challenge: Party in the Closet

Boog stifled a yawn, messy dirty blond hair rumpled from sleeping in too late. Holding onto his pink work shirt slung over his shoulder, he lazily walked down the street, eyes straying over different things every few seconds. He had opted for the late shift that day, knowing Lenny wanted to leave early. Lenny didn't come outright and say it though. Boog just happened to be listening when they were making up their schedules the week before. He changed a few things around once Lenny walked off, not that it had to be known.

Boog figured he could get something in return from the lithe man, some type of gift or repayment for his kindhearted deed. He **was** going to get something for his troubles. Though he knew the one thing he really wanted would be denied to him. But what was it that he truly wanted from Lenny, the thing that he knew would be denied?

True, he thought of his coworker a little too often. He focused on what Lenny said, even when he was talking to himself on the other side of the store. He even chose to work when the thin man begged him to do something. But he always complained when he was playing his games. He loved his Chimp Chomp, even had his own machine at home. In actuality, he used it as a good excuse to watch Lenny bustle around the store.

Boog stopped and looked up at the sky. Why was he so fixated on Lenny?

No matter how he looked at it, Boog would remain the bullying ditz, and Lenny would stay aloof and detached from anything he tried to say honestly. Not that he showed it that often after being rejected and not taken seriously. He happened to be a little brighter than anyone gave him credit for. Including Lenny. His coworker would never look at him twice. That shouldn't bother him though, should it?

A sigh puffed out his chest as he continued down to the Frosty Mart, stuffing one hand into his pocket. A piece of paper crumbled as his hand pushed down into the confined space. Mystified by the sound, Boog pulled out the contents of his pocket and saw a scrawled note on the back of a receipt. A light went on in the back of his memory as he read the address written down.

A young preppy punk from down the street from his house was throwing a party. Boog saw him pacing the sidewalk as he was leaving the house that morning. As soon as the guy noticed him, he came rushing over and started spewing out some tall tale about some chicks wanting him at the party. Boog just pushed the kid aside and kept walking. The prep yelled out something about him being a "badass" and that was exactly what he needed to get all the girls there. Boog couldn't help being intrigued by that. Sure, he had always considered himself the best, but he never thought others would go along with it.

Boog had looked back at the kid, and asked if he could bring someone along. The punk said he didn't care as long as he showed up. Boog crumbled the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket. Maybe that's what he should do. He would invite Lenny to the party and see if he could get him to unwind a bit. After all, if it was a rich kid throwing the party, then all bets were off and anything could happen.

He smiled to himself. He liked the idea more and more as ideas swam through his head. Now, how was he going to convince Lenny to go with him?

:o…..o:

Fanboy and Chum Chum casually skipped along, debating the matter of wizards, Manartica, and what was for lunch. So deep were they in their own world that they didn't notice Boog as they ran into him in the Frosty Mart parking lot. For what it was worth, Boog wasn't paying attention to them either.

"Hey, superheroes crossing here!" Fanboy rubbed his nose, looking up at the offender. "Oh, Boog! Uh…I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to get so – into myself."

Boog secretly rolled his eyes, sliding his work shirt on. "Listen, twerp. Out of the kindness of my heart will I let you leave."

Fanboy looked at Chum Chum, confused. "That's…great, Boog. Thanks."

Just as the duo was about to walk away, an instantaneous idea hit Boog in the face. He could use them. He could set up a bet where he ends up winning. Fool-proof! "Wait."

Glancing back at the worker, the superheroes cocked their heads. "Yeah?"

"I didn't say you could go yet." A malicious smirk showed gleaming teeth as Boog cracked the knuckles of one hand into the other. "That is…if you don't want to get hurt."

"O-okay," Chum Chum gulped. "Just don't do that. It's bad for your hands."

Confusion made Boog pause as he dropped his hands. 'These kids…' He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look, just come here and don't breathe a word of this. Got it?"

The pair had a silent conversation between themselves before coming to an agreement. "Do we get Frosty Freezy Freezes?"

"Actually, that was what I was just going to mention…"

Evil plotting grins smeared the duo's faces as they came closer. "Tell us what we need to do."

O.o

Boog entered the Frosty Mart, stretching his arms over his head. His first reaction was to seek out his coworker with his eyes. Lenny was absentmindedly swishing a mop over the faux tile floor near the freezy freeze machine, glancing over at his entrance. A frown clearly made its way to his lips as he went back to mopping.

"You're late, you know?"

A calm happiness quickly turned to a gloomy disappointment. "I know." Walking over to his beloved Chimp Chomp, Boog turned on a new game, his heart lurching at the reproach. "I left on time, but some punk stopped me on the way here. Why? You feel like reporting me for tardiness?" A bit of his anger slid out before he could bite it back, regretting the words instantly.

Lenny huffed, sloshing the mop into the bucket of water near the register and putting his hands on his hips. "That's not what I was saying. I need to know if I can trust you to be here on time. I just wanted to know if you actually had an internal clock or not." Picking his mop back up, he turned his back on Boog, swishing water around in front of the counter.

"Lenny…"

Seeing the pout and the tight grip on the handle of the mop, Boog mentally berated himself. Why was it so hard to talk to him? Balling his hand into a fist, he sighed and decided it was now or never. He couldn't let this heartache weigh him down, especially when he was so close to getting what he wanted. He left his game and strode over to his coworker, watching the slender back tense at his approach. Reaching out a hand, he hesitated to touch the rigid shoulder. He dropped his hand, hoping he could touch him later if he was lucky.

Boog leaned in as close as he dared, whispering, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Lenny jumped at the quiet words breathed into his ear, his face heating at the thrill his body felt. Boog didn't dare stay to see the rest of his reaction, opting to return to his forgotten video game, his nerve abandoning him. Heart racing, Lenny couldn't stop himself from wanting it to happen again, whatever **it** was. Not wanting to know, but feeling like he had to, he turned and saw the muscular blond back at his game. A part of him was saddened by the distance while the other felt relief at the nice reprieve from rising emotions.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" His voice had returned, unbidden.

Boog never once looked back at him, smiling at the flashing screen instead. "I know." Movement caught his attention outside as he glanced over, noticing some customers walking up. "Can I make it up to you?"

Elation and fear welled up from the pit of his heart, but Lenny refused to show interest. He shrugged noncommittally. "How?"

"Care to make a bet with me?"

"On what? Who can take inventory first? No contest there."

Boog snorted, and hitched a thumb toward the window. "Not really. I was thinking more about them." Two masked kids were making their way toward the sliding front doors. "We'll bet on what flavor they'll get. Fair?"

Lenny raised a brow, something bothering him about the idea. "What…are we betting for, exactly?"

Boog gathered up his courage and pointed at himself, plastering on a goofy grin and feeling giddy. "If you win, I'll take the whole weekend shift for you. If I win, you'll come to a party with me tonight. Deal?"

"A party?" Nervous at the thought, Lenny kept his gaze on the floor. "I-I've never really been to a party."

Boog rolled his eyes, keeping the fact that he already knew that to himself. "That's alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You can have a chance to relax and have a little fun. Okay?"

"Oh…uh. O—"

"We have ARRIVED!" The ding of the sliding doors drew the attention of the coworkers, cutting off Lenny from his answer. Fanboy and Chum Chum posed dramatically on the floor-mat, not allowing the doors to close behind them. When they received no applause, the pair shrugged and began to peruse the store.

Boog caught a glance of his befuddled friend sighing in relief. Or was it, possibly, in annoyance? He rubbed his forehead to ease a small ache forming in his temple and decided to get his answer one way or another. Boog wandered behind the counter and leaned over, tapping Lenny on the shoulder. His coworker repressed the urge to jump, distinctly remembering that he heard the muscular teen approach. A shiver traveled down his spine instead, a point of heat focusing on the place where the fingers had touched his shoulder.

Lenny slouched against the counter, keeping his gaze on the two boys wreaking havoc. His mind was making a mental clean up list as he propped the mop up next to him. "What is it?"

"What flavor do you think they'll go for?"

The dark-skinned boy huffed, trying to hide the rising blush that inflamed his face. "How should I know? They change all the time, or they can never make a decision. What would you pick?"

Boog smiled, hearing the curiosity in his voice. "No way. Either way that I see it, you come out on top with this bet, so you pick first."

Lenny flinched, mental images fluttering through his mind's eye before he could tamp them down. "On…t-t-t-top?"

"Hmm?" Boog settled onto his elbows, not sure if he heard correctly. "What'd you say?"

Lenny took a deep breath and let it out, tucking his mind back into mundane, normal things. He shook his head just in case and laughed feebly. "I said…cherry?"

"Cherry?"

"I mean, pink. Pink! Gah!" Lenny felt himself spaz a bit at his loose tongue and hurried off into the aisles, quickly restocking the skewed items.

Boog watched Lenny freak out at the mess and yell at the kids to get something or get out. He couldn't help himself from gazing at his coworker. There were so many different sides to him, and he wanted to see them all. "Can't believe I'm getting sentimental," he snorted to himself. "Pink wasn't a bad choice though."

He saw the pair giving Lenny a hard time, hanging all over him and demanding his attention. A flare of jealousy stabbed his heart. "Guess I was a little too lenient." Taking his instant anger and turning it on the heroes, he cupped a hand against his mouth and shouted, "You've got five seconds before my fists turn to bopping. You got that?"

The duo paled and let go of Lenny, running for the freezy freeze machine. A grateful smile was turned his way before disappearing under anticipation as he focused on the two masked kids. They chattered away to each other, slyly keeping an eye on Boog as they fretted over what flavor to get.

Fanboy sidled closer to his companion, making sure to whisper. "Pssst! Hey, Chum Chum?"

The bubbly brunet pretended to be making his decision, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. "What is it, Fanboy?"

"Do you think they'll finally get together?"

Chum Chum shrugged, pursing his lips. "I don't know. They need an awful lot of help and they still haven't said anything to each other. It's kinda upsetting."

"You said it. This time it should definitely work though."

"Kyle has everything, right?"

"Yep. We'll go spying later."

Content with the situation, the boys turned their sights to the freezy machine and made their decision, hiding what color they were getting from view. Boog let out a frustrated huff and saw Lenny trying to find a good angle to see what they were up to. He had wanted to make sure they went for the right one, but watching Lenny so curious was fun in its own way. The heroes approached the counter and deposited their drinks to pay. Lenny scrambled back to the counter to man the register, focused on seeing what was in the cups.

Boog raised his brows in amazement and smirked. "Well, I'll be damned."

Lenny ran behind the counter and skid to a halt in before the boys, looking from Boog to the cups and back. "What? What? Is it bad?"

Boog shrugged and went back over to Chimp Chomp. "I wouldn't say so, no."

Lenny scanned the cups, making sure to see inside for the flavor. He stared in confusion before paling. The boys had mixed the flavors. Pink swirled with blue and mismatched polka dots of color radiated from the freezes. "Why…why mix the flavors?"

Fanboy puffed out his chest and Chum Chum followed suit. "Well, I was never one for it before. I was, and still am, a purist for the beloved Frosty Freezy Freezes. They should be kept separated, but I had a moment of temporary insanity," he winked at his partner. "Hence, I have mixed them for a new, bold taste sensation."

Chum Chum nodded vigorously. "Yeah, what Fanboy said."

"Thank you, my friend."

Lenny kept quiet during the rest of the transaction and watched the pair skip out of the store, hyper delusions beginning to fog their brains. He turned to his concentrating coworker and put his head in his hand. "So…?"

Not seeming to pay attention to the outside world, it surprised Lenny when Boog replied. "So what?"

"Uh…well, what did it mean then? They mixed the flavors."

Boog lost on purpose and turned away from the game, tapping his fingers next to the buttons. "Well, in my educated opinion…" Lenny snickered, earning a soft glare from the blond. "Since you didn't really decide on what flavor you wanted…"

Lenny felt his heart lurch at the end of the fun, of nothing to keep him waiting around to see Boog. "O-oh. Well then, I guess that settles it."

Boog rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing on the other side of the counter. "I didn't say that. You wanted pink, right? Kind of a half-assed decision, but it was one. So, to me, we both win."

Lenny pouted, trying to figure out how he reached that conclusion. "How do you get that?"

"Those two mixed the flavors. I had blue since you picked pink. From what I can see, you still have to go with me to the party and I have to cover your weekend shift. Sound about right?"

Lenny twitched, processing the information as best as he could. "I…I don't know. I mean, that's a lot of trouble that you have to go through—"

Boog slammed his hands down on the counter, leaning over until his face was inches away from the nervous boy. "It's a yes or no, Lenny. All I want is an answer."

"Uuh…" Lenny's mouth dried out as he licked his lips, staring into the deep green depths. He had the urge to lean forward and see what would happen. Quickly checking his rampant thoughts as he remembered the muscle surrounding his coworker, he laughed weakly and backed away. "Okay, yes. That's…that's fine."

Boog frowned as he watched Lenny's reaction. For a second, he thought Lenny was going to come on to him. The way he was backing away said a whole different story though. Boog wanted to try, at least give it one more shot to see if this would all be worth it in the end, or if he should give up completely. Gathering the last of his courage for a long while, Boog shifted his hand and reached for Lenny's face, just able to touch his cheek with rough fingertips. Lenny inhaled sharply at the brush of fingers, not understanding why Boog was torturing him.

"I'll come get you after work. Sound good to you?"

Lenny couldn't trust himself to breathe, much less talk, but he refused to stay silent. "That-I-yes-um…" He blushed at his lame composure and felt himself wilt with shame, gazing at the floor as if it were dancing. "Yes. I'll be ready."

Boog's heart melted at his embarrassment. He got the answer that he needed. "I'll see you then." He retracted his hand and saw Lenny look up with sad eyes at the loss. Oh, he had definitely gotten his answer.

Lenny felt idiotic just standing there as Boog walked away, not for the first time that day. "You better be here on time for the weekend. I don't need the boss coming down on me for your mistakes." Boog just waved at him, acting as though he wasn't paying attention.

His heart tugged him in two directions at once. One said he was only being teased while the other wanted to hold out hope. Quieting the inner struggle within himself, Lenny decided to clean the aisles of the mess the superheroes had left and forget about his coworker for a while.

O-O

Boog watched Lenny leave not too long after the hero boys went on their merry way. He counted down the time until he could race home as well, trying to distract himself by getting lost in Chimp Chomp. His precious game didn't help; he kept on daydreaming about Lenny. His image would float unbidden through his mind. As distressed as he felt about the whole ordeal, he was way too excited to get out of work and be with Lenny outside of this damned FrostyMart.

As soon as his shift ended, Boog rushed home and picked up his phone, staring at it in awe. He was going to do it. He was going to call Lenny.

XoX

Lenny pulled hanger after hanger of clothing out of his closet, tossing them behind him in a heap. He didn't know what to wear. He had nothing to wear!

"Gah! I can't do this!" He gripped a mass of them and pulled the clothing free, tossing them in the air with a small amount of animosity. He panted at the effort and looked at his room, dejection setting in at the large mess he had just created. "Uh-huh-hun…this sucks."

Lenny dropped to the floor and drooped his head. A shrill ringing made him jump in terror and seize an oversized bear he kept in the corner of his room. Heart hammering, he reasoned with himself and pried his arms loose, searching through the strewn clothes for his phone. Moving a silky purple top, the phone danced on the floor, announcing an incoming call. Boog's number flashed on the caller ID.

Hand shaking, he picked up the phone and stared at the small screen with the number running across it. He was nervous. That fact made him want to throw the phone. He grit his teeth and pushed the green button, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted his inquiry.

"Boog?"

An immediate click followed by a dial tone reached his ear. He laughed to himself and hung up. At least he wasn't the only one that was nervous.

He went to put the phone back in its charger when it went off in his hand. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the screen and smiled. Pushing the send button, he raised it up again.

"Yes?"

"Lenny? Yeah, sorry about that. The line got disconnected somehow. Crazy, huh? Well, anyway, I wanted to know if you were still up for tonight. I mean, that's if you want to. If you don't, that's completely cool. I can just see you later at work. Hey, I'll still cover you for the weekend though. Go have fun. I guess I'll—"

"BOOG!"

The other line halted its babbling. "…What?"

Feeling jittery again, Lenny sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at the floor. "I don't know what to wear…"

He heard Boog chuckle to himself, something rustling in the background. "Doesn't matter. Wear whatever you feel comfortable in. As long as it's not sweat pants."

"Pfft! I don't have any of those." Lenny tossed a pair onto the floor and scooted them nonchalantly under his bed.

"You just put down some, didn't you?"

Lenny's jaw moved up and down, no sound coming out. "Are…are you stalking me?"

Boog shook his head, staring into his closet. "No, not quite. I just like to believe that I know you."

Lenny shifted around uncomfortably, looking over all the clothes he had deposited on the ground. "Kinda like to think the same, but…Boog…aren't we just coworkers?"

A sharp intake of breath came over the line. Lenny worried his bottom lip, thinking he had pushed the envelope too far, especially right now.

Boog cool voice broke through his thoughts. "Yeah, that's right, Lenny. We're coworkers. Kinda like friends, but not really."

Squeezing his free hand into a fist, Lenny took in a shaky breath and cleared away the muddled thoughts in his mind. "That-that's not what I meant. We are friends, Boog. Maybe…maybe tonight will help." He kept to himself what he hoped it would help.

"It should. Make you relax a bit too. This'll be good. So-uh…I called to let you know I would come get you around seven. That gives you about an hour. Okay?"

Lenny nodded and stopped, reminding himself that Boog couldn't see him. "Sure. That sounds fine. I'll be ready."

"Good. See you then."

Lenny found himself shaking. "Yeah. Okay. Bye."

The click of the line made him lower the phone and push the red button. He dropped the phone back on the floor and sigh, putting his head in his hands. "Stupid, Lenny. Just stupid."

-T-T-

Boog lowered the phone and slammed the side of his fist against the wall. All of his energy dissipating, he placed his head against the wall and tried to focus on the cold plaster against his skin. He was so confused. For every step he took forward, there was a wall or some pit of anguish he had to cross. He needed an answer and, if he didn't get one tonight, he would have to stop. He would have to quit Lenny.

DUNoDUNoDUN

A/N: Yes, I know. Everyone hates cliff-hangers. But, I want the sex to be good and that will come in the second part. Drama always fuels great sex. Most of the time. Second part will be up as soon as possible. Already working on it.


	2. Part Two

**A/N**— This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** (named spelled this way on purpose). This is a Fanboy and Chum Chum challenge, which turned into a Trilogy, dedicated to Alt . Verse. She posed the challenge and we at **The Love of Our Lust** listened. Love reviews, no haters and the like. This is a three-part arc, which is most likely to get me in trouble. But it's long. That should count. There are faces as scene breaks. Please, disregard them as nothing to worry about.

**Warning:** Male on male romance, love, lust, and sex. Also some hardcore partying meant to be harmless, but doesn't turn out that way. Slight alcohol usage. This will contain Boog with Lenny, and a little bit of Sigmund with Kyle, but only for plot advancement purposes. Mainly all about BoogLenny.

**Summery:** Boog wants to take Lenny to a party to unwind and possibly for a bit more. BoogxLenny and hints at SigmundxKyle in this Part only.

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own, though we can all dream.

The Challenge: Party in the Closet 2 – Party It All Out

A horn unleashed a volatile blast outside of Lenny's house, sending the poor boy into a panic. The hour had gone by so quick, almost too quick, that he scarcely remembered what he had done. He flitted about the room, trying to see if he needed anything to take with him and failing miserably. Outside, the engine died and a door slammed shut. Suddenly forced into action, Lenny flew out of his room and smacked into the front door, yanking it open with his leftover momentum. Boog stood with his hand raised to knock, surprise on his face. Lowering his hand, he broke out in a slow smile and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey, Len."

No other words were needed as Lenny finally looked at his supposed-to-be friend. He unknowingly gaped at the relaxed figure before him. Boog showed off his muscular chest with a tight shirt and downplayed it with a short-sleeved over-shirt flowing open. A pair of worn jeans hugged his hips and fell away to hide his powerful legs.

"Wow," Lenny breathed out, hoping he wasn't drooling. "You look…um…good. Amazing, really." He fidgeted at his own appearance, gripping the pockets of his own pressed jeans.

Boog chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not so sure about that, but, yeah. Thanks. You look good too. A bit dressy, but good."

Lenny's face broke into a flush as he stuttered incomprehensible words, looking anywhere than at the man in front of him. Glancing down at his shirt, he paled as he remembered exactly what he was wearing. "Uh-let me change!" He turned to run back inside the house, but his hand was caught. He looked back and saw Boog clutching his wrist lightly.

"Stop. You look fine."

"But-"

"Watch."

Boog tugged Lenny back to the threshold and turned his around. He pulled delicately at the tucked-in fabric stuck in his jeans, releasing the soft shirt. He moved back and looked with a critical eye at the altered appearance. Frowning, he pulled one of the limp arms forward and unbuttoned the sleeve. He rolled it up, making sure to fold it precisely. Peeking up at Lenny, he saw his face cast downward, trying to hide his embarrassment. Boog rolled up the other sleeve and looked his friend up and down.

"Almost…" he murmured, shifting his hands up higher. Lenny flinched as hands came into his view, rising to his thin chest. He looked up and watched the rough fingertips touch his shirt, mind sputtering to a halt.

"Uh…Boog?"

Unhooking the first button, the hands slowly moved down. "Hmm?"

Seeing the fingers lazily work at the buttons to his shirt made his mouth dry. "Wh-what are y-you do-doing?"

"Helping you relax a bit. You're too uptight and your clothes are keeping you that way." Boog plucked at the purple collar and saw a peek of chocolate skin dip down to the confined chest. "That's better."

Heart beating out a hyperventilating rhythm, Lenny could only nod, feeling the hand linger on his chest before moving away. He raised his eyes and watched Boog study him, meeting his gaze without flinching. There was something lurking just below the depths of those cool eyes, Lenny turning his eyes away after a moment. He couldn't see what it was, not just yet. He wasn't ready to think of what lay in Boog's heart, if anything at all.

Footsteps snapped his mind back to reality. A moment of panic had him torn between chasing after Boog and going back into his room to hide. His hand was outstretched for the retreating figure with no sound coming from his open mouth. Boog turned to look over his shoulder and paused at the comical look Lenny was giving off.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Lenny dropped his hand and shut his mouth, shaking his head in a fit of annoyance with himself. He turned back to the front door. Boog's heart lurched at the possibility that Lenny wouldn't go with him. The slight man closed the door and made sure it was locked before joining Boog by his car.

"What? You didn't think I was coming?" Lenny asked, breaking out into a nervous grin.

Boog snorted and lightly punched the small shoulder facing him. "Come on. We better get going."

Though it didn't hurt, Lenny rubbed the shoulder absentmindedly as he walked around to the passenger door. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that tonight was for fun and that nothing would go wrong. He sat down in the car and closed the door. Boog slid into the driver seat and locked the doors.

A grin on his face, he started the car. "No turning back now."

Nothing bad would happen to him. Would it?

E:o . o:3

Turning around a nondescript corner, a house halfway down shone with colorful lights spilling out through the windows and blaring music humming through the air. People scattered the block with cars parked sporadically around, walking around, talking, dancing, and a few locked in passionate embraces. A smattering of guests were on the lawn being loud and drinking from plastic cups, guarding the way up to the door.

Lenny nervously twitched in his seat, looking out at the street before focusing on his hands in his lap. Slowly passing by one of enamored couples, Lenny peeked out and blushed at how forcibly they were pulling at each other, a tongue darting into view before disappearing. Becoming a little bothered by the situation, he turned to his driver and studied him.

Boog was relaxed, fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel with his elbow propped out the open window of his car. His eyes sweeped back and forth across the street looking for prime parking that would keep his car out of harm's way. Gliding effortlessly over to Lenny, it startled the boy how deep and hungry those eyes looked, how feral they seemed. He gulped, trying to look away, only to be defeated in his task as Boog gazed back at the road. The silence in the car gnawed at him with so many people surrounding them, so much activity that neither could grasp. Lenny sighed, losing heart that he could do this.

"You okay, Len?"

The reserved voice made the boy jump. He glanced over at his companion and watched in fascination as the pink tip of a tongue flicked out and licked the top lip of the subtle mouth. "Wha-?"

"Listen, if you're not feeling up to this…"

Lenny paled, realizing that his disinclination to party was showing on his face. "No, no! That's not what I meant at all. It's just…that…I-uh-I don't know anyone here. That's right!"

Boog gave his co-worker a long sidelong stare before spotting a parking space for his car. They passed the highlighted house and pulled along the curb in a quieter part of the neighborhood. "If you say so, buddy, but tell me if you want to leave. Don't need any drunken party rape going on or anything." He parked the car and silenced the grumbling engine.

Lenny turned in his seat and gawked at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"Look, some things happen at parties. I just don't want any of that to happen to you. Don't leave my side. Got that? I'll watch your back, so have fun."

Bewildered, the chocolate boy shook his head and opened his car door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I did not sign up to come to some orgy party of yours."

Boog rolled his eyes. "It's not any orgy. And it's **not** my party." The seat next to him was empty as the car door slammed close at his words. Surprise mixed with anger as the muscular man got out of the car, made sure everything was locked, and chased down the boy freaking out ahead of him.

"Lenny." The man refused to turn around. "Lenny!" Boog finally got within reach and grabbed a trailing wrist, pulling the man to a halt against his chest. "Damnit! Would you listen to me?"

Lenny halfheartedly struggled, feeling the heat rising from the heavy breather behind him. A breath ghosted over his neck, a hitch left his lungs gasping. "Let-let go!"

Boog bit his lower lip to keep from yelling, sliding his other arm around the thin man. "Calm down. Nothing's going to happen. It was just a warning. Trust me."

Lenny bent his head down, trying to pull out of the iron grip. "Then why am I a nervous wreck? Why am I freaking out being so close to you?" The boy caught himself from saying more, embarrassment weighing him down more than fear of what would happen at the party. He needed to keep the rest to himself, not give away too much if he could help it.

Behind him, Boog was at a loss for words, which wasn't hard to do nowadays. Did that really mean he had a chance? Debating on his limited options, Boog decided to let the lithe man go, keeping his hand loosely around his wrist. "Lenny, you're fine. Too much stress hurts anyone, you know?" He gently tugged the man around, using his free hand to pull his chin up. "Hey, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be here either. I'd be at home with my video games."

Lenny snorted, batting the hand at his chin away lightly. "So you're saying that's my fault?"

"No. What I'm saying…what I'm trying to say is that everyone gets nervous before a party. Once you're there, you forget why you were nervous in the first place. Do you get me?"

Lenny furrowed his brows, wondering how he should respond when he noticed Boog's hand still around his wrist. "No," he sighed out. "No, I don't get you at all." Boog slumped a little in front of him. "But, I do understand what you're saying."

Boog felt better immediately, hoping it didn't show through his cool exterior. "That's just fine with me. Want to get going then?"

"Sure," Lenny shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the ominous, rainbow-brite house. "Just one question."

Boog grinned. "Shoot."

"Why are you still holding on to me?"

Uncomprehending, Boog looked down at his hand still attached to Lenny's wrist and paled. "Uh…well, you-um…just wanted to make sure you weren't going to chicken out. Yeah, that's why!" He suddenly pulled his hand back and let out a fake laugh. "Wanted to see if you were paying attention."

Lenny watched him strangely and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I tend to notice those sort of things."

"Oh. Oh, really?" Boog shifted uncomfortably, beginning to walk toward the house. "Uhm…good to know!" As he passed by his co-worker, he punched him softly on the arm. "Let's go then. No need to keep weirding ourselves out, huh?"

Lenny rocked from the small blow to his shoulder and rubbed at the tender spot. "Yeah, no need. You do a great job," he muttered to himself, following behind the muscular blond.

As the pair approached the open door, a figure loomed into the doorway and came out to greet them. Flashy platinum hair and sinister red eyes stood out against all the black attire. He came down the sidewalk and stopped in front of the duo.

"Welcome, gentlemen. My name is Sigmund." A poof of magical flare showed his name spelled in golden script. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Boog sneered, instantly not liking the guy standing in front of him. "Neither, if that's what you're asking."

Sigmund raised a brow and folded his arms. "Apparently, not the Neanderthal." Turning his gaze to the side, he spotted Lenny slightly hiding behind Boog's larger frame. He moved to the side and bowed his head. "And you are, good sir?"

Lenny felt like shrinking underneath the intense gaze, but found himself standing proudly instead, moving up beside his large coworker. "Lenny. My name's Lenny. Boog was the one that was invited though." Gesturing to his muscular friend, Sigmund glanced back at him before dismissing his existence.

"Well, no matter to that. You are quite welcome inside. The host of the party should be…"

"SIGMUND! What did you do with my pants?" A fully-clothed, fiery redhead appeared in the doorway, stomping down to the amused magician.

Lenny glared up at the taller man, crossing his arms in a huff. "Not an orgy, huh?"

"I swear it's not. That's not how I was told. At. All. I bet it was this silver-haired freak that put everyone up to it."

Sigmund turned his sharp gaze onto Boog and snapped his fingers, watching as a lightning bolt struck the muscular oaf in the chest. Boog was shoved back a good foot, chest sizzling and shirt charred from the burn. He grit his teeth against the pain and balled his hands into fists. Turning hate-filled eyes onto the young man, he started forward, raising a fist to smash into his mocking face.

"Boog, no!" Lenny jumped in front of Sigmund, arms outstretched to stop the barreling blond.

Seeing Lenny defend the guy that hurt him stopped Boog in his tracks, arm coming to a halt mere inches away from his bespectacled face. He lowered his arm and looked at Lenny, heart shredding from his betrayal. "Lenny…"

"Boog! You're here at **his** house. For **his** party. Don't start a fight now." Lenny moved his hands in front of him and gently placed them on Boog's moving chest. "Please."

Boog looked down into the sad chocolate eyes and gave in, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Len. Whatever you say." He pushed Lenny's hands off of his chest and stepped around him to walk into the house, completely ignoring the smug bastard standing off to the side.

The redhead watched the interactions from the doorway, anger slowly pooling in his chest. He stomped down the walkway and stood behind Sigmund, hand ratcheted back. He swung his open palm forward and soundly smacked the back of the platinum head. "Sigmund! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The person in question felt his head slam forward from the blow, almost to the point of falling over. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he blearily looked behind him for the defiant redhead. Seeing him out of the corner of his eye, he was approaching the big buffoon. "Kyle! Get over here!"

The redhead, Kyle, looked back at Sigmund and stuck his tongue out. "Make me, jerk." Focusing back on Boog, Kyle stopped the big man from entering the house, coaxing him to let him look at his chest. Wincing at the sight of charred flesh, Kyle reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. Muttering a few nonsense words, a spark of green light shined from the wand to the injured chest, healing the burned skin.

Boog felt the pain ebb and die as the redhead focused on his chest. Not really understanding and not really wanting to, he chose to try and find Lenny. His coworker was still in the same spot, rooted to the cement as jealousy flared to life from the close proximity of the cheeky redhead to his Boog. Lenny paused and thought about what had just gone through his mind. Boog wasn't his. Not in any way. But, he wished that he was. And the redhead being that close to him was not helping his odds.

Lenny stormed over to the pair just as Kyle was repairing the damaged shirt. Fuming quietly to himself, he worked up his courage and slid between the two. "I think that's enough, thank you!"

Kyle backed off and looked at him curiously before shrugging. "Suit yourself. I'm finished anyway."

Looking over his shoulder, Lenny saw that Boog's shirt was completely mended and he wasn't as pale as before. Relief washed over him as he turned around. "Are you really better?"

Boog tried to hide his smile at Lenny's jealousy, deciding to cough into his hand lightly. "Yeah. I'm good."

Lenny sighed. "That's a relief. Now, is the party over, or can we go in?"

Boog furrowed his brows and looked at his companion, noticing then that Lenny was addressing the magical duo. Sigmund moved up beside the redhead and gestured to the open door. "Please feel free to enter, gentleman and…" An elbow to the ribs made him stifle his comment. Glaring at his consort, he turned back to pair and tilted his head. "I mean, gentlemen."

"That's better," muttered the redhead, moving away from the group. Addressing the newcomers, Kyle held the door, beckoning them to come inside. "Enjoy yourselves. You've already started an eventful evening, so please relax and have fun."

Lenny rolled his eyes as Boog nodded in thanks. He had to hand it to Boog. He was completely right about the nervousness going away. Just the starts of a fight and jealousy mixed with anger had him completely feeling as at home as he did at the FrostyMart.

Lenny thought about that for a moment before hanging his head in sadness. That was totally what he wasn't going for. Lenny heaved a huge sigh as he focused back on the present and found Boog was gone.

Panic encased his mind as he looked around, not seeing any familiar faces. He politely pushed passed a couple lingering in the short hall to the living room and glanced around. The music became deafening, pouring out of oversized speakers and subwoofers surrounding a DJ. Boog did not appear in the mix of people gyrating on the makeshift dance floor or the people hovering around the edges.

About to move on to the next room, Lenny paused as a faceless girl holding a tray walked up to him and handed him a cup of murky liquid. Holding the cup in confusion, he looked down into the bubbling depths of the cup and missed her walking away to pass out more drinks. He turned to decline the offer and found himself alone to the entrance of the room.

Sighing at his misfortune, he glanced back at the cup and sniffed its contents. No real odor could be detected, except a hint of sweetness. Looking at the crowd once more in the effort to find his companion, he lifted the cup and sipped at the concoction. Carbonation danced along his tongue and down his throat as a coating of homemade fruit juices spiked with unknown sources flooded his mouth. Coughing from the assortment of flavor, he debated on whether he liked the drink or not, lightly smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Lenny couldn't make a decision, shrugging as he took a bigger drink. Tasting the flavors rushing to his stomach, he giggled as the bubbles settled in his stomach. He licked his lips and smiled. "Not bad," he muttered to himself, his body beginning to sway to the rhythm of the dance music.

Believing Boog would find him, Lenny slowly cruised into the bustling room and studied the different people surrounding him. The corners were occupied by couples making out and the dance floor was taken up by people wanting to make out. Lenny furrowed his brows, trying to think if he wanted to do that too. Lifting his cup for a drink, nothing came out. Looking into the plastic, it was empty of the delicious drink he had grown to like.

Not remembering when he had taken the last sip, Lenny spotted the same girl with the tray and rushed over to her. He placed down the empty cup, trying to be careful not to spill any of the others, and grabbed the closest one. Grinning like no tomorrow, he thanked the girl and started downing the concoction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lenny spotted a tall blond on the other side of the room. Turning around, he tried to see the same person, but he couldn't quite make out his friend. Shrugging, the lanky man moved toward the dance floor, thinking it was the best way to cross to other side before Boog left the room. He stumbled toward the edge of the shaking bodies and leaned into the masses, slipping around the couples and random people huddled together.

Lenny tried sidestepping around a grinding couple and got stuck by someone swishing their hips around in fast circles. Getting dizzy from just watching, he shook his head and felt the music pump into his body. Without realizing it at first, Lenny began shifting his hips and stepping to the beat. As the rhythm picked up speed so did his swaying body. He closed his eyes and let his mind fill with the delirious nature of his actions.

As the song slowed to an end, Lenny felt alive with joy and complete confidence to do anything, even if it wasn't done right. Moving to take a drink, he found his cup dry again. Shrugging off the matter, he spotted Boog carefully watching each person until he spotted him.

Being able to do anything meant _anything_. Giddy as a schoolgirl, Lenny glided through the people as another song started up. Slightly out of breath, he bumped into Boog's chest and laughed. Looking up into his soft eyes, the smaller man felt his whole life have meaning for that instant.

"Boog…Boog! I've been looking everywhere, like the whole house everywhere, for you." Lenny grabbed the older male's arms, shaking them up and down in his excitement. "Then I got stuck here and then I was dancing and then I saw you and now we're here. Let's go dance!"

Trying to pull the bigger blond onto the dance floor, Boog remained immobile, staring at Lenny as though he had a second head. His speech was a little slurred and he was completely out of character. Boog fought with himself about the importance of knowing if he was given a drug or not, deciding that he needed to know to keep Lenny safe.

Slipping out of the loose grasp, the muscular blonde's hand easily encircled the small wrist, tugging him back out of the crowd. "Where have you been, Len?"

Lenny pouted, pulling his arm free and crossing them over his chest. "You left me and I went to look for you. It was fun in here so I was having fun. Why don't you want to have fun with me?" His eyes were starting to get glassy, shimmering tears peeking from the corners.

Boog narrowed his eyes, considering how to phrase his next sentence. "Lenny," he sighed. "It's not that I don't want to have fun with you. I **do** want to have fun with you. It's just…something's not right." At Lenny's incomprehension, Boog slid his hand through his styled hair in nervousness. "With you, Len. Something's not right with you."

Affronted, Lenny dropped his empty cup, completely forgotten in the turmoil with his mean coworker. "Excuse me?" He prodded his pointer finger into the muscular chest, making Boog take a step back as he advanced.

"You brought me…here!" He poked at the muscle protecting Boog's heart, taking another step forward.

"You wanted me to have fun…here!" Another poke. Another step. Boog's back hit the wall, but he never raised his hand to stop the tirade.

"You wanted me to come with you…here!" Lenny finger-stabbed the pectoral muscle, his voice getting shriller by the moment.

"And I didn't mind all of this so I could be with…YOU!" He punched his fist against the abused flesh, bowing his head as his emotional dam broke under the self-induced stress. He would not let the tears fall, though a sob or two escaped his mouth.

Throughout the whole debacle, Boog was silent and passive, listening to Lenny pour out his drug-induced heart. He closed his eyes at the sounds of Lenny's torment, wishing that all of these feeling were real and not the side effect of whatever he had to drink. Gathering up his will, the blond pried his eyes open and placed his hands on his friend's stiff shoulders. "Lenny?"

The smaller man took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart and faced the person he thought would understand him. "I want to be with you, Boog."

Boog felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he tried to will it away at the same time. "Uh…um…Len, that's…uh…you know, great and all…but…right now, we-we have to…get you home. That's right. You're not well right now so I need to take you home."

"You idiot!" Heart breaking at the rejection, Lenny shoved Boog as hard as he could, though he didn't go anywhere, and tried running from the room.

Freaking out at Lenny's outburst, Boog caught his trailing arm and pulled him back against his chest. "Lenny. Lenny!" The brunet struggled in his strong grasp, refusing to be taken in like everything was okay. Becoming angry at his insistence to not understand, Boog slid his hands around the small body and hugged him to his chest. "Lenny, listen to me. It's not what you think. Something's wrong, and I don't want that to get in the way."

The brunet settled down to listen, chest heaving from his useless efforts to get away. Boog leaned his forehead against the back of Lenny's head, closing his eyes as the music continued around them. "Len, whatever sane part of your mind is still working, please believe me. I want to be with you too."

Lenny stilled, shock keeping him still in the massive arms. "Can't be," he murmured, talking more to himself than anyone.

Boog relinquished his hold on his calm friend, moving to turn him around. "You okay, Lenny?"

All of his anger, hurt, and sadness at the impassive, uncaring coworker he's had to deal with and harbor feeling for over the past years rocketed to the surface, smacking the hand away that went to turn him. He glared over his shoulder, eyes prickling with tears. "You're lying," he harshly whispered out. 

"What?" Surprised by his reaction, Boog went to hold his hand and saw the brunet quickly draw away from him. "Lenny? What's wrong?"

"You're lying to me!" Lenny frantically shook his head, running off into the mass of swaying bodies. His eyes blurred from the overwhelming tears as he roughly pushed people aside, hitting the front door with his arms outstretched. He faintly heard his name being called, but he couldn't bear to look back. He pulled the door open and disappeared down the walkway.

O(_oo_)O

Rooted to the spot with his hand out to catch the fleeing Lenny, Boog felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. He couldn't breathe; otherwise, everything that had happened would be real. A sharp intake made him clench his hand and drop it back to his side, lowering his head in defeat. He couldn't let this happen, not when they were so close to finally saying what was kept away from the light.

Po…o9

From the entrance to the room, Kyle and Sigmund had watched the interaction with mild interest, a restraining arm keeping the redhead in place. Kyle glared up at his companion, pulling his arm free.

Sigmund raised a brow at his defiance. "Don't interfere. You asked me to get involved, but it is for them to decide."

"I know that. I just think they need a bit of help," Kyle grumbled, folding his arms.

Watching as the slight brunet escaped the clutches of the muscular blond, Sigmund sighed. "Agreed. But you will not say a word out of context. Give him as little as possible. It's not our place to muddle in relationships. Or the future."

Kyle rolled his eyes and walked off without comment, indulging himself in ways to get back at the wizard later. He approached the FrostyMart worker and cleared his throat, trying to get the big lug's attention.

Boog glanced down to see the short redhead standing next to him. Not in the mood for games, he kept his eyes trained on the spot where he had last seen Lenny. "What do you want?"

Pretending to be uninterested in the conversation, Kyle glanced around the room, eyes landing on the stranded, empty cup. "You know…there was no alcohol in the drinks we served. Nor were there any influential substances in them. Just some fruit drinks, soda, and a bit of ice cream. Whatever you believed him to be on, it was purely in his mind. A placebo, if you will."

Boog looked down at the redhead strangely, thinking over Lenny's actions and words carefully. He was so hyper one minute and completely serious the next. A feeling of dread was seeping up the back of his neck as he thought over the strange situation. A small, contrite sentence floated to the front of Boog's mind, taking precedence over his inner struggle.

"He doesn't believe me."

The simple fact struck home a lot quicker than any of Lenny's comments and hints. He was looking for encouragement to say what he felt. Lenny was looking for some response from him and all he got was a half-assed reply meant to calm him down. Boog smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand, anger mixing with the stupidity he felt at himself.

Kyle gauged the newly, invigorated man and nodded to himself. He began walking back to his silver-haired wizard, tossing over his shoulder, "If you'll excuse me, you should find your friend on the way to his home."

Boog didn't glance over at him as he pushed through the crowd, muttering out a "Thanks." If he needed to prove himself to Lenny, then he would tell him everything and not let the brunet go until he believed. Picking up his pace, the blond headed out of the noisy house and toward his car on a mission to find the person he wanted to be with most, the special person that was just for him.

C: o.O D

**A/N:** This is the end of the Second Part…to the now trilogy. To those that wanted everything to be here, I do apologize. This story just became epic. It will end in the Final Chapter, Part Three with epic sex. It is going to be awesome.


	3. Part Three

**A/N**— This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** (named spelled this way on purpose). This is a Fanboy and Chum Chum universe challenge for Boog and Lenny, which turned into a Trilogy, dedicated to Alt . Verse. She posed the challenge and we at **The Love of Our Lust** listened. Love reviews, no haters and the like. This is a three-part arc, which is most likely to get me in trouble. But it's long. That should count. There are faces as scene breaks. Please, disregard them as nothing to worry about.

**Warning:** Male on male romance, love, lust, and sex. This will contain Boog "on top" with Lenny "on bottom", and a little bit of Sigmund with Kyle, but only for plot advancement purposes. Mainly all about BoogxLenny.

**Summery:** Boog wants to take Lenny to a party to unwind and possibly for a bit more. BoogxLenny

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own, though we can all dream.

The Challenge: Party in the Closet 3 – Party All the Way Home

Lenny ran down the street, chest wheezing for air. Every time he slowed, squeezing his eyes shut would bring all the pain back to him, giving a burst of energy for another block. Tears came and went as hurt turned to anger and switched again. Tripping over an uneven, broken piece of cement, the thin man crashed down on his hands and knees.

"Why…" he mumbled to himself, curling his aching fingers into fists. "Why couldn't you just say it?"

The sky above was darkening from clouds seeping into the night. In the distance, thunder rumbled a warning to the darkness, giving everyone a chance to escape the wet misery of rain. Lenny barely noticed the warning cry of the storm, merely getting back onto his feet. Defeat and weariness drained whatever fight he had in him left, causing the poor man to trudge ahead at a walk. Not paying attention to where he was actually going, his thoughts kept circling around Boog, the man he was secretly obsessed with and the man who denied him everything.

Stuffing his cold, battered hands into his pockets, Lenny looked up at the sky and wished for anything but this despair. "Boog," he found himself saying to the night, wanting to let everything go. "I loved you." A small, icy tear descended from his eye as he continued down the sidewalk, trying to find his way home.

OuO # - I have a waffle…

Boog peeled away from the curb, scaring off the mingling people outside of the party house. He glanced at his surroundings as he drove, hoping to be as methodical as possible. Lenny could have gone in any direction and who knew if he was really paying attention to find his way back home. He sped up around the block, not seeing any sign of the lanky man.

With the amount of people out and the recent rise in violent crimes and disappearances, Lenny could be in serious danger and not even know it. The fact that he had walked into the night willingly made Boog grip the steering wheel until it groaned under the pressure and floor the pedal on his beloved car.

"Hold on, Len. I'll find you."

Coming to a closed road, Boog slammed on the brakes, turning his car just in case. Construction of some sort kept the street from being used, though no one was working on it. His headlights picked up nothing in the darkness, and hope was beginning to fade. In a fit of rage and helplessness, Boog slammed his fists against the steering wheel and rested his forehead on the top, feeling his heart beat spastically in his chest.

"Lenny, where are you?" He whispered, knowing an answer wouldn't come.

# OuO – I saved it for you…

Turning onto another street he didn't recognize, Lenny groaned in annoyance. Above, the sky replied with a rumbling groan, releasing a light shower onto the city. Pouting, he felt his clothes absorb the liquid and cling to his skin.

"Really? Can't life just work for **me** for once?" Lenny stamped his foot on the ground, earning a harder rain from the sky.

A slow twitch began in his eye before speeding up, taking all of his emotions and screaming into the night. He flailed his arms around him and jumped up and down in frustration. "Why? Why can't I be selfish for once? Why can't I have someone want to be with me? Think about me? Have their heart hurt like mine?"

Lenny's rant slowed to a stop as the ache in his chest grew. "Why can't love be for me?"

Swiping at his eyes, he noticed the rain once again and let out a feeble laugh. The sky must be crying because he was. Shaking his head, his body trembled at the cold, his shoulders shivering as he hugged his arms around himself.

"Ridiculous weather. Don't take this away from me too."

Glancing over, he spotted a familiar glow coming from the other side of the block. Stepping closer to the glow, he sighed as recognition took hold. "Of course I would find this place instead of my home. What did I do in a past life to piss off my future?" Rolling his eyes, Lenny made his way over to lights of the FrostyMart.

OmO # - But I got hungry…

The angry grumble of Sally as she idled put Boog on edge. The windshield wipers were flicking back and forth, giving a hazy view of the abandoned street. He lightly chewed on his thumbnail, trying to figure out where he should go next. Disaster spilling over in his mind, Boog's worry was slowly evolving into panic.

"Okay. Okay. He has to be…somewhere. Anywhere. Just not where you're at. That's right. He's fine. Where though? Where is he?"

When no ideas came to mind, the thought of Lenny dying in a ditch somewhere, calling out for help and finding none only made his heart hammer faster. Frustration peaking, Boog ground the palms of his hands into his eyes, attempting to not hit his precious car again. "If he's not home, where else would he go? Would he **have** anywhere else?"

In the distance, a bright pink light winked invitingly into the night. It seemed to call out to the heavy-hearted blond, summoning his attention. Confusion at the sight turned to disbelief. Boog snorted.

"Can't believe I didn't think of that. But why would he go there?"

Switching Sally into drive, he sped down the street and turned down a corner, aiming for the psychedelic lightshow bouncing off the surrounding buildings. "Of all the times to go to work, Len. Really."

O (#) O – So I ate it…

Exhaling dramatically, Lenny stopped on the sidewalk in front of the FrostyMart. "Feels like I can never leave this place." Wearily walking over the pavement, his mind retreated back to the party and the foolish way he had acted. Sighing in embarrassment, he tried to make his memories of the night disappear.

Noticing the doors weren't dinging at his approach, he looked up and groaned at the dim interior. "Does no one else really work here when I'm not available?" The exasperated man huffed, gently banging his forehead on the unmovable motion-activated doors.

A faint grumble down the street was quickly dismissed by the self-pitying man as heavier rain. The sound, though, wasn't going away. In fact, it was growing louder. Twitching as he recognized the sound, Lenny glanced over his shoulder, hoping he wasn't right.

A red sportscar was slicing through the rain-soaked streets with ease, glowing under the lampposts as it passed. Easily maneuvering into the parking lot, a flash of blond hair could be seen as the driver swung around to face the FrostyMart.

"Why me?" Lenny sighed, turning around to lean against the closed doors.

^u^ 3 – Love you…

Seeing the wet mop of brown hair flooded Boog with relief. Trying to keep his eyes fixated on the road in front of him, the muscular blond swerved around and threw the car into park. "Lenny!" Seeing the perplexed look on the lanky man's face, Boog remembered he had his window up. Feeling a bit sheepish but willing to brush it aside, the blond rolled down the glass pane and grinned.

"Lenny! I'm so glad I found you!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and pulled his arms tighter to his chest. "What do you want, Shlizetti?"

An invisible fist to the gut had Boog windblown as he looked away. He hadn't heard his last name pass from those lips since he was hired. "Didn't know we were on a _last_ name basis, Len."

Lenny curled his lip as he tried to keep his true feelings tamped down. "Well, I **didn't** know that we were friends with nicknames for each other, _DoodleBop_."

Boog gripped his steering wheel in an effort to stay calm, clenching his jaw together a bit too tight. "You don't want to start this, Eye Twitch."

A frown appeared as something inside Lenny snapped, letting him be the one to express his childish side for once. "Maybe I do, Bubble Boy."

"Oh really, Stick?"

"Yeah, Game Raper!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"God Damn IT, Flynn-Boyle!" Boog slammed his hand against the steering wheel, emotions boiling over as he tried to catch his breath.

Lenny straightened up, trying to appear as normal as possible. "Look, Boog." A sharp look had a chill crawling up his spine. "Just…go home."

The lithe man turned away from the car and from the pain-ravaged eyes that followed his every move. The shiny sportscar revved to life behind him, inching forward to match his walking speed. He wanted to ignore the quietly pestering blond, but found his attention drawn to him like a magnet.

"Lenny…"

Nearly giving in to the plea, the skinny brunet turned his head abruptly away from the open window. "Go away, Boog."

"Len, please look at me."

Lenny forced himself to continue on, not paying the blond much attention at all. "I'm not getting in, if that's what you want," he huffed, stepping up his pace to walk faster than the car.

Boog sighed, tired of the nonsensical abuse to one another. "Get in, Lenny.

"No. Look, just…leave me alone. Like, forever alone."

Shaking his head, Boog put a tiny bit more gas into the acceleration and became level with the brunet, almost out of sidewalk to walk on at this point. "You know I can't do that. Do I have to beg to prove my point to you? I l—"

Even though he caught himself, Lenny turned to look at the blond in shock. "Wait. What was that?"

A pink tinge accented the normally pale cheeks of the FrostyMart worker as he coughed into his hand. "Nothing. Auhum…nothing at all."

"Finish it. You?"

"Not right now, alright? Just get in and I'll explain everything."

Frustrated that the blond refused to say anything more on the matter, the brunet stomped off. "No!"

"Lenny…" His coworker remained unresponsive, walking toward the corner. Boog panicked, hands flying to his seatbelt and to the ignition, not sure whether to get out or speed up. "Lenny!"

Throwing his hands up in the air to prove his point, the thin manager stormed on, yelling behind him, "I don't want to hear it!"

Turning off his car and pulling himself free of the safety constraints, Boog pushed the door open and ran after the brunet. "Please! Lenny, I don't want this for us!"

Lenny stopped, gauging the words that still hung in the air between them as he slowly look over his shoulder at the gasping blond. "Us?" He hesitantly asked, scared that he might fall back to the hurtful infatuation he once had.

"Please, Len. Give me a chance." Boog put his hands on his knees, feeling his laziness catching up with him. "Believe in me. How much unreal crap have we been through, together and not, and you refuse to see this **one** thing? I dare you to try. Look at me, Len. I have nothing to hide."

About to turn around, his body stopped, making him truly think about the decision he was going to make. Glancing up the darkened street, he saw a dull life waiting for him, stress and nothingness blending into his melancholy soul. Gazing back at Boog, he saw such a vibrant future with a headache here and there, but so much more to live for.

Sighing at his weakness for cheesy romance, Lenny turned to face the muscular blond. Boog visibly relaxed as Lenny got embarrassed, scratching his head as he shrugged. "I really couldn't go any further than this anyway."

Boog sighed with relief as he rushed the brunet for a hug. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way, Len. I don't think I could take you walking away from me again."

Lenny deteriorated even further, all of the memories of the party coming back to him. "Please don't mention it again. It's all good."

Boog pulled away, keeping his arms encircled around the brunet. He stared down into the chocolate eyes, face unreadable. "Come on, Len. I owe you something."

Confused, the docile man was led back to the abandoned car and gently pushed inside. "And what would that be?"

A wicked grin broke out on the blonde's face, one that Lenny almost deemed delicious. "You'll see."

=^o.o^=

Hands tucked between his knees, the nervous brunet watched from the corner of his eye as Boog slid effortlessly into the driver seat and started the car. Opening his mouth to say something, Lenny's mind blanked, leaving him with nothing to say. The blond chuckled, seeing his passenger purse his lips, courage filling the chocolate irises.

"So…where are we going anyway?"

Boog's smile grew a fraction wider as he turned the wheel and slowly rolled forward. "Not too far."

"Well, do you want to explain yourself then?"

Boog shrugged, swinging into a parking space in the empty lot. "Nothing to explain really."

Lenny's eye twitched at the mind games they were playing. "Do you want to tell me why…" Noticing that they had never left the FrostyMart lot, he lost his growing anxiety to confusion. "Why are we still in the parking lot?"

Boog let his eyes wander over the frightened animal-man sitting next to him and let out a puff of air. He moved his hand slowly and purposefully towards Lenny's lap, gently pushing between the warm thighs. Alarmed but finding himself not doing anything to prevent the slight molestation, Lenny gasped at the contact, mind spinning at the implications.

Suddenly, fingers over the palm of his sweating hand, entwining with his digits. Boog tugged the smaller appendage free and raised the knuckles to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on the rough flesh. Lenny jumped at the contact, mouth dry and eyes fixated on the blonde's every move. Their eyes met and Boog's strong, hungry gaze made the brunet feel faint.

"Wha-what are you doing, Boog?"

Leaning closer in his seat, the blond let his free hand trace the soft cheek, thumb rubbing lightly over the supple bottom lip. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Swallowing hard in the hopes of wetting the desert between his lips, Lenny squeaked out, "Aaaand that would be?"

Deftly moving his hand to cup the nape of the brunet's neck, Boog pulled him forward. "This."

Lips about to close on his own, Lenny broke his hand away from Boog's and pressed them against his pouty assailants. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. I don't think I can do this right now." Lenny glanced out the window, hoping to make an escape to the FrostyMart.

"Why not?" Boog murmured from between the brunet's thin fingers.

"Be-uh…because I'm on my period." Seeing the 'Oh, really?' look on Boog's partially hidden face had Lenny blushing like a madman. "That's right! I'm on my man-period." Nervous laughter filled the void as he tried to plan out how to get out of the car without getting caught.

Boog rolled his eyes and flicked his tongue against the fingers over his lips. Lenny jerked back, indignation scrunching his brows. "Hey!"

The blond ignored the protest, grasping one of the small wrists and bringing the hand back to his mouth. Lenny tried pulling his arm back to no avail. Boog let his tongue swirl around the delicate palm before delving between his pointer and middle finger.

"Sta-ah, stop that! What are you-hah~!"

The brunet pushed the back of his free hand against his panting mouth, hoping to stifle the desire that was quickly overwhelming him. His nether regions began stirring, a twitch of pleasure heading straight to his penis as Boog sucked on one of the thin digits. Glancing momentarily at the blond, Lenny found his eyes ensnared by the pure heat radiating from Boog. It was too much. An unbidden moan tumbled out of his lips as he clenched his eyes shut. He needed to get out of the car before his sanity was taken from him.

His hand travelled blindly over the door, searching for the handle. Touching the protruding, plastic hilt, the brunet sent a silent prayer to whoever was miserably watching over him and pulled, his less-than-average weight pushing the door open. Tumbling out into the cool, rainy night air, Lenny's brain scrambled back to reality as he hurriedly picked himself up off the ground.

:::oUo:::

Fascinated by the brunet's willingness to get away, Boog watched Lenny get up and flee reluctantly toward the closed store. Snorting at his fortune, the blond leaned farther over and pulled the door shut, locking it in place. Making sure everything was okay, Boog got out of the car as a normal person would and secured his door, checking the handle just in case.

As long as his feeling got across to the dense brunet, he didn't care if they happened to get "physical" in his beloved car or in the store. But, truth be told, Boog preferred it not be in his car. Glancing over the darkened storefront, the blond shrugged and put his keys in his pocket, lazily trudging after the spastic man. Turning to the side of the building, he saw the back door wide open and grinned.

Lm..mJ

Lenny crouched behind the counter in the FrostyMart, not really sure what to do. He didn't even know why he was running away. Or hiding, for that matter. Didn't he want Boog to feel something for him, any kind of affection at all? The brunet sighed and lightly smacked his forehead. "It's not him. What am **I** doing?"

"I don't know, Len. Why don't you tell me?"

Heart stopping at the reply, Lenny peeked upward and saw Boog leaning over the counter. Rocketing up and backing away, the lanky man waved his hands sporadically as he stuttered out gibberish. "I you er we-there. Hahahahahahaha…heh."

Boog remained silent, watching his every move intently. The brunet definitely needed to calm down. Lenny felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he took a deep breath. Heart slowing down to an acceptable speed, he flicked his eyes over everything except the man in front of him. "Okay. I'm going now."

Turning to leave, he found his way blocked as the blond deftly jumped over the counter. "You still haven't heard me out, Len."

The brunet stepped back, an uncomfortable smile pulling at his lips. "No. No, that's okay. I don't really need to."

Boog reached for Lenny's hand, meeting no resistance from the reddened spaz as he intertwined their fingers. "Yes, you do." Walking out from behind the counter knowing the brunet would undoubtedly follow him, the muscular blond made his way toward the back of the store. "You wanted the truth and I'm than willing to tell you. Now."

Feeling the determination to speak his mind, Lenny quietly gave in to the simple demand and followed along, internally focusing on their holding hands. "Okay."

Coming to the small manager's office hidden at the back of the store, Boog glanced back at the brunet, unsure of his loss of emotion. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lenny shook his head, coming out of his happy moment, and smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry."

Boog mulled that over as he opened the door and sat down in the only chair. He motioned for Lenny to come closer as he started fiddling with a monitor on the tiny desk. Looking at the TV screen, the brunet saw the security footage for the store. Confused by the lack of meaning, he glanced at the blond. Though he was concentrating as he rewound the video feed, the muscular man noticed the look and gave a reassuring smile. "Almost there."

Finding the footage he wanted, Boog pushed play and gestured for Lenny to look at the screen. Seeing himself, the brunet took a step back. The footage was from earlier that day after their bet had been made. It was a slight close-up of him leaning on the counter, gazing at what appeared to be outside. The camera slowly panned outward, following movie-Lenny's line of sight over to the video game corner where movie-Boog was playing Chimp Chomp. Winning the level, he fist-pumped the air and glanced over at the counter. Movie-Lenny was immediately embarrassed, pretending to clean up something in his area. As movie-Boog went back to his game, movie-Lenny settled down and started watching him again.

Mouth agape at his stupidity, Lenny quickly went to hide the monitor, turning his back on the blond. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Boog placed his hand on Lenny's lower back, feeling the nervous man instantly still. The brunet glanced over his shoulder at the muscular blond, clear, levelheaded eyes catching his attention. "You should know better than anyone that I'm not as dumb as I look."

Lenny flushed, knowing all too well how much the blond could pick up on. He backed off the monitoring system, turning to leave the room. A firm grip on his wrist had him looking back to the blond. "Um…you can, well you know…let go of my hand."

An evil smirk played over Boog's lips. "No." He pulled the brunet back to him, watching the lithe body fall easily into his lap. "You started all this, Len. That means I get to finish it."

"Finish what?" Ah!" The uninvited hand snaked its way to his groin, rubbing sinfully against his penis.

"I'm going to finish you." Gaining confidence, Boog sidled his hand up the damp shirt, loving the moans he elicited.

Lenny grasped the wandering hands in a fruitless effort to quell his desires. "No. You shouldn't. Hah-geez, that's-aun…good. Wait! No! I'm all wet!" He shivered as exploring fingertips grazed over his nipples, flicking and pinching the tight nubs.

Boog drank in every sound, every motion, wanting to remember this moment. A low laugh had Lenny prying open his eyes, gazing through his dark lashes for the source of the sound. "What's…so funny?"

"You being all wet. Sounds kind of sexy."

The brunet snorted, his senses narrowing down to the pleasure he was feeling. "That's not what I…I meant at ahah-all." A gasp as he threw he head back had Boog salivating.

"You're always so shy, Len. You should let this out more often." The blond raked short nails down the thin sides. Slowly. Purposefully.

Lenny bit back a groan, hissing at the amount of pleasure travelling through his chest. He gave up trying to stop the resolved blond and put his shaking hands on his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life. Boog smiled and began undressing the brunet, plucking the buttons enthusiastically.

"So why were you staring at me so intently?"

Bleary eyes looked about the room, mind hazy as it tried to recall what Boog was referencing. "I don't-I whoa…what?"

Boog took his hands away, wanting to show he was serious. "Why me, Len? That's all I want to know."

Lenny slumped his head forward, thinking he should be like a Band-Aid, pull it off and get the pain over with. Just say what he wanted to say all along and see what happens from there. He removed his hands from the broad, protective shoulders and placed them in his lap, fidgeting fingertips keeping a light pressure on his growing cock.

"Lenny?"

Not daring to look up, he sighed ruefully and felt heat beaming from his face. "I…I think I love you," he mumbled, embarrassment coursing through his body.

Stunned, Boog replayed in his mind what he had just heard. Grinning like a fool, he wrapped strong arms around the shaking man, pulling him as close as he could. "I swear, Lenny, by the end of tonight, that'll be 'I do'."

Kissing along his shoulders, Boog licked at the sensitive neck, nipping at the soft skin. Wanting to give in the to intoxicating feelings, Lenny snapped himself out of it, pushing away from the sexy, warm body beneath him. "Excuse me, mister. How is it fair that I have to confess, but you don't?"

Taking both hands and pinning them down to the armrests, Boog leaned in and captured the elusive lips. Not expecting such a response, Lenny paused before slowly relinquishing control to the blond. His lips were tenderly pried open by an exploring tongue, a moan dragged out of the full mouth. Responding to the kiss, the brunet didn't expect for the tongue to retract and teeth to drag on his bottom lip, pulling it in for a gentle suck. Breaking away, he panted for air, calling attention back to his neck. Mischievously, Boog kissed and sucked at the delicate flesh as he stroked the clothed penis, not wanting the brunet to have a reprieve from the pleasure. Lenny unintentionally bucked his hips at the sensation, craving more contact between them.

"My, my. I didn't think you were so impatient."

The brunet worried his lip, gripping the powerful arms in his dainty hands. "Sh-shut up! I can't…really think with you doing all-hAH- this."

Boog ghosted his lips over his jaw line, breathing slowly into the shell of the brunet's ear. "Do you want all of it then?"

Lenny's mind snapped into focus at the question, thinking about the possibilities of what would happen. Fear crept in from the back of his mind as the rest of him thrummed for more bliss. "What would happen?"

Sensing the hesitation in his smaller partner, Boog licked at his ear, hoping to help ease his mind. "We can go all the way. But…if you don't want to, we won't. I'd just rather know now before I get too carried away."

Falling into the thrill of his tongue, the brunet shut his eyes, his breath hitching at the sparks his nerves received. "Since…since when do you-oh right…there, yeah…get carried away?" He asked sarcastically, trying to forget that he let his inner monologue out.

"How do you expect me to be a good lil' boy when you say stuff like that?" Boog sighed out, pulling the brunet's hips toward his own. Bumping against his hardened shaft, Lenny blushed as the blond let out a strained groan. "I need you to choose, Len. I can't stop if we go any further."

Unsure of what to say, Lenny found himself grinding with ever more pressure against Boog's penis, losing himself in his quest for release. Boog tried to restrain himself, believing that Lenny would make a decision and end his agony either one good way or the other lonelier way.

"Aah, hah, Boog. I don't…want to-ngh-stop." The blond pulled back, staring at the passion-intoxicated face, saliva going unnoticed as it trailed out the corner of his mouth. Gritting his teeth in an effort to deny himself for a small fraction of time, Boog pulled the offending pants off of the brunet, watching him barely leave his lap as he let them fall to the floor.

Lenny silenced his screaming mind, wishing to stay in the heady moment that he had allowed. Puzzled by the imminent problem, he looked down at the floor to distract himself. "Uhm…Boog? How, uh, that is, you know, how are we supposed to…ahem?"

Breaking away from figuring out how to get his pants off without standing, the blond looked at Lenny and pulled his chin up, giving him a chaste kiss. "Don't worry. I know how this'll work."

Boog stood up slowly, letting the brunet go first. Not wanting Lenny's desire to run out, the blond reached under his boxers and squeezed his ass cheeks as he kissed him, his naughty side letting the underwear fall to the ground. Pulling back from the liplock, the brunet freaked out at the loss of his boxers, covering his penis with his hands. Chuckling at his unnecessary shyness, the blond slipped a hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a small tube before taking off his pants as well.

Seeing Boog have no shame as he proudly showed himself off, Lenny noticed the plastic tube in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

The blond sat back down in the chair, setting the object of interest on the desk beside him. "From out front."

Lenny gaped at his coworker, forgetting to be embarrassed about his appearance. "You mean you **STOLE** it? OH My God! I'm with a criminal!"

Tugging him back down on his lap, Boog halted the brunet from having an episode. Lenny stumbled over his words at the feel of skin on skin, effectively silenced for the time being. "Relax. I'll pay for it. I promise. But, in the meantime, we'll play."

Taking the little tube in his hands, the blond uncapped it and squirted a generous portion into his palm. Lenny watched, fascinated. "And what do you do with it now?"

Instead of responding, Boog smirked, sliding the clear substance over his penis. Hissing at the contact, he hooded his eyes and rubbed harder. The brunet felt drool fall from his mouth and quickly swiped at his lips. Seeing the action, the blond pulled the damp hand down to his erection and began pumping with their hands together.

Secretly loving the interaction, Lenny memorized every muscle spasm and sound that Boog could make. Taking his lubed hand away, Boog reached behind the brunet and parted his cheeks, his fingers pressing around the puckered entrance. Lenny gripped onto the blonde's penis, bucking at the feel of intensity. The high moans and parted lips had Boog teasing the hole, pushing a finger slowly inside.

"Ahah! What are you doing?" Lenny squeaked, raising his hips to push the intruder out.

Boog tsked, his hand following the evasive movements, finger pressing deeper. "I'm getting you ready, numbskull. Calm down."

"Hey, I take offense to tha-hah! Ahn…" The brunet moaned at the touch, feeling his groin burn with arousal.

"That's better."

Boog left a trail of kisses on the exposed chest in front of him, eyes taking in the sight before him. Gradually pushing in a second finger, he felt the muscles clench around him, a hiss of pain from the pouting lips. The blond wrapped his other hand around the brunet's neglected penis, stroking in time with thrusting fingers. Lenny squirmed on his lap from the attention, not sure where to focus. Panting out inaudible sex sounds, the lanky brunet pushed back against the probing hand, wanting more.

Boog stopped his ministrations, halting the sporadic jerks of Lenny's hand on his cock. "Hey, are you ready?"

The brunet stared down into the searching eyes and smiled, slightly shrugging. "What have I got to lose?"

The muscular blond rolled his eyes, gripping the slim hips and pulling them forward. "Only your virginity, Len. And your heart. That belongs to me."

Lenny hovered over the aching penis, feeling it nudge against his entrance. "You wish."

"Always for you." Boog let out a hiss as the brunet slowly descended onto his erection, fingers clenching the poor hips to the point of bruising.

Lenny jaw went slack, lungs trying to fill with air and finding that he couldn't breathe. Nails biting into the broad shoulders at the pain and discomfort, he spasmed against the intrusion as it slid further inside. Boog cracked his eyes open, glancing over the brunet's face to see his ashen appearance.

"Len." No response. "Lenny!" The smaller man looked at the blond, trying to convey the pain. Boog flexed his hands and cupped the stricken face. "Lenny, you need to breathe."

The brunet tried, the air hitching as he drew it in. A little easier, he sucked in more oxygen and felt his lungs stretch with relief. "That's it. Just breathe. Relax. I can't take much more if you keep straining like that."

Lenny shuddered, holding still for the moment. "You can't take this? What about me?"

Boog chuckled, the overwhelming urge to thrust up hard and fast nearly overtaking him. "Not quite what I meant, Len." Sliding the tense hips down farther, he groaned as a whimper came from the brunet. "I can't stand going this slow."

Lenny made a fist and lightly punched the shoulder he was holding on to. "Deal with it."

The blond buried his face in the crook of Lenny's soft shoulder, a low moan heating the sweaty skin. His hips bucked up into the warm cavern, sheathing himself deeper inside. Lenny felt his vision fade out as dizziness took hold of him. Boog stroked the weeping penis in front of him, hoping to soothe the pain. Fully seated in his lap, Lenny lost focus as his face paled, counting as he breathed in and out. Pressing light butterfly kisses on his chest, the blond nuzzled against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Len. I'll make it feel good for you."

Pain dulling to a throb, the brunet rested his forehead against the Boog's and sighed. "You better."

"As the master commands."

Boog raised the small hips up and brought them back down, pushing upward as he did so. Lenny's head snapped back as he cried out, reminding himself to breathe. The blond thrusted up as he moved the delicate hips, penis rubbing against the sensitive inner walls. Striking a bundle of nerves, Lenny groaned out in delight, bucking down to feel that bliss again. Boog grinned as he pumped the brunet' s penis, angling his hips to slam into the elusive prostate.

Lenny moaned repeatedly, body flush with the heated exhilaration of pleasure. He could barely contain himself as he closed his eyes, moving his hips down over Boog's thick penis. Mouth open as a strand of saliva slipped down his chin, he begged for more, feeling like a dirty slut and loving it. Boog whispered sweet nothings mixed with profanity as he increased his speed, needing more friction, more contact with the person he wanted most.

"Fuck, Len. Keep doing that."

Lenny bit his lip, the swelling pressure in his penis about to explode. "Can't…ngh-haa! Boog! Going to-hah A~aah!"

An avalanche of singing nerves pushed the brunet over the edge as he felt the deep rocking of his body spasm to a stop. Drenching the hand that was milking him, he rode out the crush of ecstasy as Boog thrusted into his tight entrance, body going still as he yelled out Lenny's name. The flood of pure white light behind his eyelids had the muscular blond taking in a lungful of air as he collapsed back into the chair.

Lenny found it hard to keep his eyes open as he trembled, body losing its strength. He fell against the hard chest of his companion, sweltering heat ratcheting back to a simmer as the sweat cooled on their skin. Boog wrapped his arms around the brunet, kissing his forehead in the afterglow.

"Do you want me to clean you up?"

Lenny shifted, arms hugging the bigger man to him. "Hn…too tired to care."

Soft laughter echoing around him, Boog slid his arms into place before sliding his diminishing penis out of the abused hole. "Rest then. I'll be right back."

Lenny curled up in the small chair, watching as the blond put his pants on and walked out of the office. Swearing he was only going to close his eyes for a second, the brunet cleared his mind and found himself falling into a deep sleep.

T…T

**A/N** – That's a wrap! There's a small epilogue in the next chapter if anyone cares to read it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! ^^


	4. Epilogue

**A/N**— This is the **Pleasnt Proding Spike** (named spelled this way on purpose). This is a Fanboy and Chum Chum universe challenge for Boog and Lenny dedicated to Alt . Verse. She posed the challenge and we at **The Love of Our Lust** listened. Love reviews, no haters and the like. There are faces as scene breaks. Please, disregard them as nothing to worry about.

**Warning:** Male on male romance, love, lust, and sex. Conclusion time!

**Summery:** Boog wants to take Lenny to a party to unwind and possibly for a bit more. BoogxLenny

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own, though we can all dream.

The Challenge: Party in the Closet – Epilogue

Groaning at the irritating, buzzing noise in his ear, Lenny opened a bleary eye to search for the invading sound on his slumber. Picking out the ringing alarm clock, the red flashing numbers could barely be made out without his glasses. Brain not awake enough to care, he pulled one of his tucked in arms free of the confining blanket and slammed it down on the offensive device.

The noise persisted. Hitting the top of the machine again, he found that the aggravating thing didn't have a snooze button within his reach. Jerkily pushing himself onto his haunches, the brunet pulled the clock toward him and squinted at the back of it. Finding the off switch, he flicked it over and tossed the piece of junk back onto the nightstand.

Cuddling back into his warm space, Lenny stretched against the pillow, dismissing a dull ache in his backside as his spine needing to be cracked. Taking a deep breath, a yawn came out in its place. Burrowing into the soft squishy-ness, a spicy, clean musk wafted into his nose, smelling so nice and familiar. Kind of like…Boog.

Eyes popping open at the thought, the brunet shot up in the bed, looking around the hazy room. He couldn't make out anything resembling his stuff. Panic rising, he shuffled the items on the bedside table, bumping into his frames as he went. Pushing them into place, he glanced around the room and slumped down, shocked by what he saw.

"No way."

The dim room had poster of bands he had never heard of plastered on the walls. A lava lamp was on sitting atop a desk with a fairly nice computer system that he had never seen before. The biggest hint, though, was taking up a whole corner. A Chimp Chomp arcade style game loomed in the farthest corner, the game turned off for the time being.

"If this is Boog's room…then—"

Memories of excitement, heartache, pain, and guilty pleasure swirled into a puddle of mush at the front of his mind. Eye twitching at his embarrassing reminder, he buried his face in his hands, screaming none too loudly to calm himself down.

"Okay. Okay. I got this. Where's Boog?"

Looking around the room again, he didn't see a sign of the big blond anywhere. Eyes alighting on the nightstand, he focused on the now lopsided alarm clock and read the numbers that were flashing silently at him.

"Oh. My. God."

The numbers read ten thirty in the morning. On a Saturday. During his shift at the FrostyMart.

"I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

Jumping out of the enticing bed, he scoured the room for his clothes, wondering at the Chimp Chomp pajama top he was wearing. Spotting his flashy purple top from the previous night, he rolled his eyes and went for it. Neatly stacked in a pile on the desk chair were his clothes, cleaned and dried for him to wear.

Eyebrow arched at the thought of Boog doing laundry, the brunet snorted and proceeded to pull the big nightshirt off of him. "Don't even want to think about it."

Slipping his shoes on, he snatched his wallet and house keys off the desk and stuffed them into his pockets. Chucking off the whole experience as a chance happening, he swore he wouldn't dwell on the matter until after he had finished his shift. Leaving the bedroom door open, he ran around the small home until he spotted the front door and blitzed out of the place, slamming the door closed behind him.

Z..,x,..Z

Boog yawned into his hand as he leaned on the counter in the FrostyMart. The bouncy superheroes were causing havoc, thrashing the aisles and spilling Freezy Freeze slush over the ground. Only a minor irritation in his mind, the blond ignored the mess and stared out the doors at the bright day, wondering about the brunet asleep in his bed.

Spotting a running figure with their shirt flapping open in the wind, Boog dismissed them as another weirdo and decided it was time to play Chimp Chomp. Steadily getting louder, a high-pitched scream preceded the slam of a body on the sliding front doors. Bell dinging a little too late, the doors admitted the flat person and closed reluctantly as they fell to the floor.

Glancing at the new customer with bland interest, the muscular blond froze when he saw the purple shirt. "Lenny?"

Slowly pushing himself onto his elbows and knees, the brunet haggardly looked up and grunted. "The one and only."

Trying to hold back the laughter filling his chest, Boog walked over to the downed manager and picked him up in a hug. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

Flushing at the close proximity, Lenny squirmed in the tight grasp, keeping his eyes anywhere but on Boog's face. "I-uh…you didn't-I was supposed to work today!"

"Yeah, and I told you that I would in your place. Besides, I figured you needed the break." Placing the slight man back on the ground, the blond slapped his hand on the supple ass, earning himself a glare.

"Hey, I never said anything about that!"

"You know what, Len?"

Folding his arms, the brunet pouted, gaze taking in the disgrace that was his store. "What?"

Boog smiled and lightly gripped the frowning chin, turning it for a kiss. "Do you want to go out with me?"

The brunet gaped at the bigger man, everything else around him lost to the world. "Wai-huh?"

"Alright! Seeing as that's a yes, we'll move in together too." The blond headed off to his video game, leaving the flabbergasted brunet in his wake. "I was thinking about an apartment…"

"Hey! Who said you could decide all of that?"

Hands poised to start a new game, Boog glanced over his shoulder and stared at the brunet. "Is that a no then?"

Mouth open to reply, he lost his voice, hands going slack to his sides. Biting his lip, Lenny rubbed his arm, unintentional puppy-dog eyes peering through dark lashes. Breath caught, the blond turned a bit farther, looking at the wounded man.

"Well," the brunet started, trying to seem nonchalant. "I didn't say that."

Heart overjoyed at the words, Boog grinned, going back to his Chimp Chomp. "That's my Lenny."

Scratching the back of his head, he moved to the cash register. "I didn't say that either," he muttered to himself.

Stopping in front of the counter, he finally noticed the two superhero statues focused on him. Body frozen, he looked at the silent, giddy boys and coughed into his hands. "Wha…what are **you two** doing here?"

Fanboy's face broke out into a creepy smile as he looked to his companion, Chum Chum, who had the same look. "OOOOOh, nothing, Lenny. Nothing at all."

Chum Chum giggled, following Fanboy's lead. "Heehee, yeah. Absolutely nothing."

Stress twitch coming alive, Lenny balled his hands into fists as his face broke out in red. "Then GET OUT!"

Laughing all the way out of the store, the duo was chased from the premises by the brunet, Boog completely ignoring the whole ordeal. Catching his breath, Lenny looked at the blond and rolled his eyes. "You could have told me they were here!"

The blond shrugged his shoulders, eyes never leaving the screen. "Thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't."

"And, the problem is…?"

"They heard everything!"

Finishing the level, Boog faced the hyperventilating man, crossing his arms. "Not everything."

Taking the same pose, the brunet huffed, "Oh, yeah? Then what didn't they hear?"

Wicked smile on his face, the blond approached Lenny. "They didn't hear the sex."

Eyes wide as he stepped back, the slim brunet put his arms out in an appeasing gesture. "Wh-what are you talking about? There wasn't any…" 

Grabbing one of the open hands, Boog tugged Lenny after him. "There will be."

Mind going blank, Lenny struggled against the strong hold. "But-but the store! It's still open!"

Opening the small manager's door, Boog led the panicky brunet inside. "And it can take care of itself for a few minutes."

Lip trembling, Lenny watched the outside light slowly being shut from his view. "What about me?" A whisper in his ear caused a shiver to traverse his spine.

"That's my job."

Door clicking shut behind the two occupants, the sleepy town returned to normal with very few customers going to visit the FrostyMart that day. Reports of a monster in the closet at the store had any occupants fleeing for their lives.

XD

**A/N** – It's done! Please review.


End file.
